1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cassette with recording medium, in particular a magnetic tape cassette, having a housing and first openings therein for the entry of drive members on the recorder and second openings for access to the recording medium, and having a movable closure member and a spring for closing and exposing the first and second openings, the closure member being fastened by means of the spring movably on the housing and at least the spring being provided in a housing recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a cassette is known from EP-A-406 943. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,554) The closure part described and represented therein is in practice produced from very thin, approximately 0.1 to 0.4 mm thick stainless steel. Its shape is formed in practice by punching or wire erosion and bending. In these customary production operations, unavoidable sharp edges occur. Since the closure part performs a displacing movement over the housing surface, even the slightest unevennesses result in the housing material being scraped off. Apart from the ugly scraping marks produced, which are very detrimental for the attractiveness of the product, the scraping particles cause malfunctions, which are in most cases permanent, in analog or digital recording/playback owing to impressions in the magnetic tape and/or impairments in tape/head contact.
The present invention aims to avoid from the outset such disadvantages in the case of cassettes having a closure member.